Halo: Rise of the Spartans
by NightKnightMike
Summary: After the end of the Human-Covenant War, humanity has been reduced to a VERY small number. That number being the Spartans that survived the aftermath. But even though everything is dead the Spartans still must protect whats left of humanity, by rebuilding from the ashes and repopulate. and rebuilding isn't the hard part...
1. Chapter 1

Microsoft Word is being wacko right now when I try to use it so I am sadly forced to right with god damn note pad :( SORRY IF THIS BECOMES GARBAGE!  
Also who ever sees this and knows me well sorry for not updating my fictions. Like man! its hard to balance my life.  
I have a lot of free time now but even that is temporary as it can be disturbed at any moment. Also this and another fic I have brain stormed up and will begin publishing. Dont worry I will try to update my "old" fics but I cant promise that sadly :(  
But with out further adieu lets do this!


	2. Chapter 2

Earth: Aftermath of the War

Standing on the ashen covered hill was a Spartan, behind him the other Spartans. The Spartan and his comrades see the ruins left over from the war. Such a sight would break the hearts of many, even the Spartans feel a little down.  
As they watch the scenery crumble a Spartan spoke up, "What now?" The lead Spartan turns to face his brothers and sisters in arms, "We rebuild" he plainly said, this caused most of the Spartans to look at him oddly? "Rebuild? Everything is lost"  
"No" said the lead Spartan, "Remember our mission? The protection of the human race" "They are DEAD!, We can protect the DEAD!"  
"No, but we can protect ourselves" "But Sir we are" "Yes Spartans, but we were also humans before we became what we are and it is our mission to keep the human race alive through us" "Um, that wasnt apart of the mission sir" "That's right I made this up and that will be our mission, to live on for the UNSC" everyone stared for a bit only to nod in agreement The lead Spartan pulls out a disc like device only reveal a blue woman, "What's up Chief" "Cortana, would you help us?"  
"Of course Chief! Why wouldnt I?"

And So the Spartans went out to rebuild society, with the help of Cortana they managed to get a plan going.  
After long periods of endless contruction Cortana brought up an issue that halted all progress, that issue being. How are to repopulate? Now the Spartans have a augmentation that disables anyform of "primal" needs, that being the need to breed.  
Because of this they need to find a way to remove their inability, and while the thought of breeding with your fellow brothers and sisters in arms was weird, they knew it must be done to preserve their species. After long periods of mental preperation and research, they have finally fixed there issue. And when the "deed" was being done the Spartans experienced the most intense feelings in the world that no amount of training will prepare them for, and lets just say "Mission Accomplished"

After the "deed" was done they went back to work, and after a long period of rebuilding the Spartans escpecially the female Spartans, experienced another, life changing event that again no training will prepare them for.  
"Birth" now Cortana told the it will be a painful ride, they thought of being shot and stabbed so shrugged, but no OH NO!  
This "pain" easily topped number one on there list, the male Spartans were freaking out thinking they are in danger, but Cortana laughed and said this is normal, much to the male's dismay they reluctantly accepted this.

After a lengthy time, the first Spartan Children were born, and much to Cortanas shock retained all heightened abilities of the Spartan's but without augmentation! Even the Spartans were suprised by this news. So Cortana and a few Spartans (Smart Ones)  
Started researching this phenomena.

Earth has finally been rebuilt, although they still needed to get some footing for some real advancements, they decided take a breather for now, also the Children have reached an age where they can help with the rebuilding of society, the Spartans knowing some day they will pass decided on teaching the Children how to fight, so they to may teach there Children and so on so forth. When the Spartans started there training they were blown away, the Children, their Children took to combat training faster then they originally thought. When they applied more pressure on the training still they didnt falter,  
if anything they liked the challenge, the Spartans than felt another feeling, happiness and pride. Happy that they can be themselves around the kids and proud that they can stand on even ground at such a young age even!

TIME SKIP

After years upon years of work they have done it. The entire Sol System is back to its prime, hell maybe even better than it was in the past. Old Star Ships are brought back, many of the planets recolonized and terra formed. But the greatest help of all was a Forunner Cache on Mars. Suprisngly untouched, they learned so much from it. If only the AI Cortana was still around, such a find would put a smile on her digital face. But enough about the past. Many advancements have occured, stronger hull,  
stronger weapons, improved living, longer life spans, so much found yet so little uncovered. Even the plans for forerunner combat skins were implented along the current mjolnir armor of there armed forces. But what really helped was the extensive AI research. By combining Current AI along with Forerunner Tech, AI were improved dramatically. The funny thing about AI is that they are a second group along with the Spartans, thats right there are as many AI as there is Spartans alive and here is way.  
There was a story on how the first Spartan and the founder of the Current Spartans was beside an AI companion ever since infancy, now this story is not true but it was so popular and romanticized to the point where for everyone new born Spartan they were given a companion AI until death. This resulted in a Huge surge of AI and the bonds made between the two were nigh inseperable.

The Spartans reliazed that they didnt have a name for there society. Now they could use UEG or UNSC but the issue is that there is no United now, there is only one National body. So the Spartans decided to call them selves the Spartan Empire and now with there new name they plan there first exploration of outer systems, to stay safe the plotted a course for the nearest system and jumped

The Spartan fleet has discovered the lost planet of Reach, they sent word back of its discovery resulting in a LARGE fleet of colonists, researchers and military personnel. now some may call this excessive, but the Spartans this is a BIG deal.  
Reach was not only the strongest military base of the long lost UNSC but also the home of there Ancestors!

After a long expedition to restore Reach they discovered something mind blowing, an ancient Spartan! They were inside an old cryo pod. It is a miracle they didnt die! Upon further studies this individual is found out to be a person known as Noble Six, though the black tape was annoying but they do know this Spartan is more like a very distant cousin since he is a three and not a two like their ancestors.

Six POV

Darkness, Cold, Silence, this is all Six knew while in Cryo. He knew this was a bad idea, he thought if he went into this pod that he will be rescued but sadly that was not the case. He only hald woken up only to realize he was still frozen.  
The feeling was weird but he got used to it. But than he saw a light, is dead? not sure. "Six" he heard a voice.  
"Wake Up, Spartan" Six opened his eyes to see that he was on a medical bed. Than a man loomed over him and said "Can you sit up?"  
Six did as he asked and sat up, though it was difficult but he did it, and saw something that made him happy a little.  
Spartans. "Is the war over?" Six asked only to recieve a questioning glance from the man only to realize "War? What are you OH RIGHT! yes its over" said the man with a smile, this made Six frown in frustration a bit causing worry from the doctor "whats wrong?" "I wasn't there to finish the fight" This made the doctor feel sorry for him only to brighten up "why dont you join the military?" he asked causing Six to look confused "What? I already in it" this made the doc laugh a little "Nah, the UNSC yeah but the Spartan Empire? You need to sign up again" Hearing this made Six mind hurt "Spartan.  
Empire?" 'Did we have some kind of rebellion?' "If your thinking we revolted or something no, you see after the events of the final battle, many died leaving the Spartans as the only survivors, they then made it there mission to rebuild,  
and so so afterwars here we are" Six was not sure what to think on this "How do I join the military?" "hm, well you can hitch a ride with the merchants, they just finished with there cargo and are heading back to earth" Six nodded "Thanks" "No problem" Six than walked out, and began his search only to bump into someone, he feel and heard something "Oh gosh you okay!"  
Six looked up and saw a red headed woman in some kind of mjolnir armor. Six stood up and replied "Yeah, im good" she smiled and said "Great, oh the names Hannah Shepard you?" "Six" she cocked her head at this "Six? What kind of name is OH right your the Ancient Spartan everyone heard about!" "Ancient what?" "Ancient Spartan! Your practically a celebrity" 'Celebrity?  
really?' "Oh since I bumped into you can you, can you tell me where the merchants are?" "The Merchants? Oh you taking a ride to Earth right?" Six nodded "Cool me too, lets go together!" 'are Spartans now this talkative?' "You must be wondering why we Spartans are so talkitave right?" Six eyes widened "WHAT!? Can we read minds now!" this caused Shepard to laugh "Oh that was good! SIGH but no Spartans compared to the past a VASTLY different" Six just nodded dumb foundly at this "So come on! were gonna be late" she said and ran off with Six struggling behind

TIME SKIP

Six can be seen standing at the window of a ship wearing this day and ages version of Mjolnir. Six went through a lot of changes,  
but most biggest of them was "Daddy!" A little girl jumped onto Six's back catching him off guard. Yes, Six was a father now. His name is Adrian Six Shepard. Which his wife you guessed it, Hannah pokes fun at calling him ASS. Much to Adrian's Dismay. But yeah life was...nice for him, never would he have thought of this. Love, Family,  
Children. All of this was supposed to be tossed away upon being a Spartan but that changed here and now. He once hated the Pod he used but now it was a blessing in disguise.

END of Chapter

Next time...

What is that Forerunner?  
No, its something else...  
We got Hostiles!  
YOU MUST KILL THE AI'S!  
This will mean war... 


End file.
